


Kamen Rider Wings

by DareToXan



Category: Kamen Rider, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareToXan/pseuds/DareToXan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell is Kamen Rider Wings. She came to America to investigate the appearance of mysterious being "Tenma". How will she survive alone and most importantly can she cope being the hero and a foreign transfer college students at the same time? OC will be introduced in future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Start

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fic after not writing for like what, 5 years, but I have made a comeback (I hope), and I am deeply in love with Pitch Perfect and Kamen Rider and decide to combine those two franchise together. All of my mistakes are my own, criticism is allowed, I own nothing from these two series. So, enjoy!

" _Kamen Rider."_

" _A symbol of justice."_

" _Kamen Rider."_

" _Brings the light of hope to those in need."_

" _Kamen Rider."_

" _The saviour of the world."_

" _But importantly, this is a fact that we all need to remember."_

" _All. Kamen. Rider. Are. **Monsters**."_

* * *

Beca Mitchell doesn't even know why she is here. Sure she knows why she need to be here but she doesn't know why SHE is needed here. She was very content on her life in Tokyo for last 10 years and now she is sent on a very important mission on a foreign ground, in United States of America. In Atlanta, Georgia specifically.

She was on a mission to investigate the mysterious appearance of the creature known as "Tenma".

Apparently those creatures started to appear in America recently and she, being an American was chosen to investigate the case. Sort of.

But for sure after 10 years things change a lot. Like almost everything. Sure she missed home, but she considers Tokyo as her real home. Tokyo is where she learns the hardship of life and being an adult. It's where she learns almost everything that she knows today.

_And it's where she becomes a Kamen Rider._

It's been 2 month since she is in Atlanta but she didn't find a single hint that shows the existence of a Tenma in the area. Maybe it was just rumours? In a logical sense why creature originating in Japan would suddenly appear on foreign ground? It is just the same as saying a manticore suddenly appears in Japan. Ridiculous.

Anyway she keeps on investigating. Patrolling around secluded areas every night with her beloved partner,  _Phipps_. She would monitor the ground area during night while Phipps would scan the area from the sky at night.

It's just a typical night where Beca is patrolling as usual. She is wearing a dark blue tank top with a black jacket and skinny jeans while carrying her guitar in a guitar case. As usual no sign of monsters and stuffs. To be honest, she is getting bored doing this routine every single day. And she doesn't want to tire Phipps needlessly also.

She also have this one routine since she landed on Atlanta, every Friday night she will have a dinner at this particular steakhouse, since she loves meat very much.

When she enters the steakhouse, she was surprised to see that it was empty, not full house like usual. The only one she sees is the redhead waitress, Chloe and the English chef, Luke. Nevertheless, she choose to sit on the usual table, which are quite hidden.

"The usual?" the redhead ask her with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Wait, what?

"Yes please" Beca replies nonchalantly, trying act cool.

* * *

Beca finishes her dinner slower than usual. Actually she is feeling something, and was bothered by it. She have a feeling that something would appear that night, a Tenma maybe, but she is not sure, the feeling is not strong enough.

Being a Kamen Rider have its own advantages and disadvantages. Besides those superpowers, they have the ability to detect the Tenma and other mysterious beings, but in turn, the Tenma can detect them also. So it's kind of a win-win situation. Well, a total win for Beca, because she never failed in defeating any Tenma.

But this feeling is kinda different, it is familiar, that's for sure.

"Well, I'll never found out what this is if I'm staying here" Beca said to herself while standing up and picks up her guitar case.

As she walks to the counter, a middle aged man suddenly burst into the restaurant and shouting "It's a danger! Danger! I saw a monster, out there!" He was sweating and breathing heavily while putting his hand on one of the table for support.

"Whoah, calm down dude, now, let's sit down first" Beca said as she helped the man to settle down.

Suddenly, her eyes widen in surprise, and take a few steps back as she watched the man.

" _This can't be. Is it just my imagination?"_  as she thought to herself.

"What really happened out there?" Luke asked while giving him a glass of water.

The man quickly gulped it down and tries to catch his breath.

"I saw a monster. A big one, it's like 10 ft tall" He stopped for a moment before continuing. "It was very scary, horrifying, and, and, ugh, only God knows"

"Are you sure it was not your imagination mister?" Luke asked.

"That was kind of scary." Chloe said while taking the empty glass away.

Beca looked at the man with full concentration, not even blinking once. She thought for a while before saying something, "Sir, would I mind if I ask you to show me where you saw the monster?"

The man looked at Beca with a shocked face, as if Beca was asking for both if his kidneys.

Beca sighed and closed her eyes for a while before opening them again. "I said, can you show me where you saw the monster? I am a mysterious being investigator of some sort."

The man struggled to find out words to say and stuttered a few times.

" _Mattaku_. I am not asking again, are you gonna bring me there or not? It is important for you to bring me there right now!"

"Hey, there is no need to talk to him like that. Pity the man please!" Luke said sternly.

"Hah! Pity the man, you guys should pity me instead! I'm been here in US for two months and I've seen no monsters and this guy have seen one despite not wishing to see one!"

There was a moment of silence in the restaurant where Beca is looking at the man, waiting for some answers.

"Fine. I- I'll show you"


	2. Chapter 2: Henshin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello guys and please enjoy this chapter! I own nothing except this story and if you see any mistakes, just turn a blind eye to it? XD

The man led Beca into a park nearby. It was 12 am so no one is seen. The park is very dark due to the malfunctioned lights. No one seemed to care about the lights though.

"This is where I-"

"That's enough acting. Just reveal yourself to me already." The brunette spoke in an uninterested voice.

The man was shocked to hear the words coming out of Beca. Stuttering like a jackhammer, he tried to form some sentences but failed in his effort.

"Enough trying to say something and just keep quiet and let me defeat you. I know who you are and you should know who I am also"

Beca proceed to set her guitar case down and she flip opens the locks.

"What are you talking about?! I- I don't understand what are you trying to say"

His jaw dropped when he saw Beca pulls out a katana out of the case. Suddenly the realisation hit him hard. He recognised that katana.

"That katana! No way! You are actually a-"

Beca cuts him off before he finished his sentence "What, you need to see the katana for you to realise who I am? Seriously what kind of Tenma are you?"

"I-I'm not a Tenma! I'm a human! Just look at me!

"Then why the hell are you saying that you see some monster earlier? You just wanna lure people into your trap isn't? Plus, you act like you know what a Tenma is."

"Ah! You find me out!" the man said as he slapped his forehead.

"Of course I do! I mean I can detect you and vice versa.. ughh this conversation is useless. Anyway, prepare yourself." with this she draw the katana with her right hand and point it at the man.

"Wait wait wait we can talk-"

In a very sudden movement Beca is already behind the man, while slowly sheathing her katana.

The man immediately falls onto the ground and soon his skin cracks and slowly a monster emerged from the man's body.

"You finally showed yourself huh" Beca said with a smirk.

Beca turns around and in front of her is a 10 foot tall dark green monster. It looks like a fusion of human with a head and arms of a praying mantis.

_"Kamakiri_ huh. This should be interesting."

Beca pulls out something that looks like an rectangular oversized belt buckle with an eagle-like emblem on it from the inside of her jacket.

The monster roared loudly before launching himself to attack Beca but she already moved out of his attack range. Her action angers the monster even more.

"Bastard! Who the hell are you?!"

Beca placed the belt buckle on her waist and immediately a golden belt is manifested around her waist, keeping the buckle on its place.

"I'm a monster too, but I'm nothing like you."

She again pulls out something out of the inside pocket of her jacket and this time she pulls out a card with an eagle-like symbol on it, the same symbol on the belt buckle, with the word "GOLD EAGLE" written at the bottom of the card.

_"HENSHIN!"_

With that she put the card onto the belt buckle, and then suddenly a deep man's voice is heard, announcing _"INUWASHI"_. A pair of large golden wings appeared on the brunette's back and they completely surround her in a blinding light. In a second, she is transformed into a black-gold looking Kamen Rider with an eagle motif, the katana, now in black and gold colour on her right hand, also with an eagle motif.

"Ahh… I almost forget how it feels like to transform. So, Let's Rampage!"

She immediately charges at him before the mantis monster even have the time to react, swinging the blade and it cut deep into the monster's right arm causing it to bleed a green liquid out of the wound.

"What a shame. Are you truly a mantis? Your reaction is slower than a turtle."

Her words caused the monster to attack her at once, trying to grab her with the mantis arms, this time the monster's movement is a lot faster, and it even matches her initial speed.

Both of them are an equal match, with the monsters attacking with super speed and the Rider deflecting every single attack the monster throws at her. After a few minutes of clashing, the monster step back a bit, trying to compose itself while watching the black and gold Rider in front of him, her right hand still holding the blade firmly.

"If this is all the famous Kamen Rider Wings can do, then all I ever heard is just rumours then." He try to keep a smug face and fake a confidence but the truth is all of the fighting really tires him and he's looking for a chance to run away.

Kamen Rider Wings is not a new name in this Tenma-hunting thing. She was arguably one of the best, if not the best Tenma hunter in Japan. The weirdest thing is that she's not a Japanese, as opposed to the other Kamen Riders out there. But that doesn't even matter since she never failed in any mission she's been into. Some even dubbed her as the One Punch Rider – as there is a rumours that said she can finish her opponents in just a single punch.

_"Fighting her is just the same as killing myself. I better find a way to get away from her. Who would've thought that the Riders are able to track us this far? And not to mention they send Wings herself to track us?!"_ The monster thought to himself. He knows that she hadn't even trying to defeat him, he also notices that all this time she only hold the katana with one hand, meaning that Wings was not serious in attacking.

He is brought back to his senses when he sees Wings slowly sheathing back her katana, her movements are as smooth as silk and her body language are as calm as a millpond, but her right hand is still holding the hilt of the blade.

"In that case, let me be serious then, _Kamakiri-san_ " she says in a mocking tone.

She slowly moves herself in a half squat position and turns her body to the side, with the right leg in front and the left leg at the back.

"If you are serious in running away you might like to try now" her voice are now lower, and more intimidating.

She then reaches for the card deck case that is strapped on her right tight and pulling out a card with a picture of a full moon with the writings "FULL MOON" at the bottom of the card and placing it on top of the belt's buckle.

The monster started to panic and tries to open his own wings only to realize that his wings are gone, he then looked on the ground where he sees his wing, have been cut off into thousands of pieces.

"What?! When did you-"

His words are interrupted by the earlier deep man's voice, this time the voice is announcing _"MANGETSU"_.

The card that the black-gold rider positioned on top of her belt buckle earlier lights up and disperse into sparkles of light.

She positioned her left hand near the mouth of the katana's sheath, pushing the blade out a bit using her thumb, her right hand then holding the sword again, letting her hand hold the hilt very firmly, before drawing it out very quickly, sending a massive shockwave towards the monster.

The monster doesn't even have time to react and he's destroyed, just by the shockwave of her sword's slash only.

"And that is the Full Moon Slash. Even far out of reach, its light will always be able to reach the Earth" she says as she sheath her katana again.

In that moment her body lights up before she is returned to her human form again.

"I guess I'll have to report back. This is a very special case indeed" the brunette says to herself before looking up to the night sky.

"Phipps! Let's go now!"

After a while, she smiled and began walking home.

Unbeknownst to her, there is a certain redhead witnessing the whole thing that just happened, with a very shocking expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I decided to make Beca sometimes to blurt out Japanese words since in this AU she lived in Japan for 10 years, so I hope it makes sense. I'll always update with translation notes so I hope it won't be a big problem. Also Kamen Rider Wings's design is heavily inspired by Kamen Rider Odin/Masked Rider Wrath. Yes. Kamen Rider literally means Masked Rider.
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Katana - A Japanese sword
> 
> Tenma - Heavenly Demon
> 
> Henshin - Transform
> 
> Inuwashi - Golden Eagle
> 
> Kamakiri - Praying Mantis
> 
> Mangetsu - Full moon
> 
> If you guys have any questions just hit me up at my Tumblr xan-the-13th or my Twitter XanzerXIII


	3. It's Just a Waste?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! After busy with festivals, out of town and not to mention I basically just scrap my initial ideas for this fic and start all over again! Whew, ok with that done, here's Chapter 3!!

Being an American foreign transfer student is very, very weird. First of all, she is an American, and second, she is labelled as a foreign student, representing Japan. It’s not that she doesn’t mind though, after all she considered herself just like a Japanese to a certain extend. Being abroad for 10 years and then having to return to her homeland is very, awkward.

 

Atlanta is not like what she’s remembered. To be honest she didn’t remember at all, of course she knows that. She feels like a stranger in her on land. Still the call of duty have to be answered and the quicker she finishes the mission, the quicker she’ll go back to her beloved the “Land of The Rising Sun”.

 

She have to report the last Friday night’s incidence to her higher ups in Tokyo, so she spends her whole weekend composing the report. Writing formal reports was never her thing, and she struggled so hard with the words. She need to describe everything, from the moment she detected the Mantis Tenma, to the moment she gives the finishing blow. That’s the brunette’s weakness:  Remembering details. She was lucky that Phipps is always be able to keep her company. At least Phipps remembers some details, so she can use that. She also found Phipps very reliable, despite who he is.

That is one of the reason why she loves Phipps so much, that she loved her with all her heart and soul. Phipps, on the other hand, was quite clingy to Beca, also quite a brat, but he’s very loyal and since he’s the one who _chose_ Beca, he knows that Beca is the one for him.

 

It’s Monday evening and Beca already finished all of her classes for today. She lays down on her bed, in the house that The Kamen Rider’s association have graciously gave to her, so that she doesn’t need to share room with other students.

 

Phipps is sitting on the window sill, looking very intently at the brunette. Although she have her face buried on the pillow, she knows that Phipps is there watching her. _She always knew_.

 

Beca mumbled into her pillow “No trouble today too Phipps?”

 

Silence. There was no answer.

 

“I guess that’s a no.”

 

The woman rise up for the bed and looking for her glasses on the table, when she found it, she wears it and heard a sound from her beloved. She frowns and then glare at him.

 

“Phipps, are you mocking me?! I think I look good in glasses ok? I look kinda hot too”

 

Phipps then proceed to sit on the table where Beca’s laptop is located, his eyes still watching her.

 

“Okay, I know, you love watching me work, you cutie, it’s so literally disgusting how much I love you. “  Beca reached to pat his head but he suddenly went out through the window.

 

“Wait, Phipps? Phipps?! Ughhh, he just do whatever he wants!” The brunette went to look through the window, hoping to see Phipps around, but he is nowhere to be seen.

 

When she look downwards, she sees _that person_ walking bypass her house.

 

**_Phipps, is this what you want me to see? I thought my feelings are very subtle, you such a romantic you know that?_ **

****

Chloe. That’s her name, but she didn’t get to know her full name. The reason why she went to the same steakhouse only on Friday nights, once she learned that Chloe works as a part time waitress there. Okay, Beca Mitchell is a stalker, but it’s a great feeling, because seeing this woman really warms her little heart so much. Not to mention that the redheaded beauty also attend the same college with Beca. Another fact is that Beca knows that Chloe is _special._ A different kind of special.

 

Sure Chloe notices her a lot, after all she’s a waitress, she supposed to notice her customers, but she didn’t really talk to her in college. One of the reason is Beca’s herself though.

 

She swears that she made Chloe blush very hard once, on the night that they meet, it was an accident really, but she remembers it very well.

 

“Well, let’s see if I still have the same effect on her now. Hmm, looks like she’s heading to the park. That’s just perfect.” Beca said as she quickly went to change her clothes. She got a plan in mind.

  

* * *

 

**_Okay, now to approach her, not too close, right, this distance is just perfect. Now to attract her attention, good, she noticed me, okay, let’s continue with the plan._ **

Tying her hair up in a ponytail, wearing black tank top and tight grey sweatpants, her earphones in place, but she's not playing any song, she started to do some stretching, pretending to not notice Chloe.

**Okay, now she's watching me, well, here goes nothing.**

 

Then she started to do some kicks, kicking upwards, a few low roundhouse kicks, and some crescent kicks.

 

**Thank God I have the sense of a guard dog, or better than a guard dog.**

It's true, Beca have a very sensitive sense. She can detect enemies from miles away, and doesn't need to look to see that people are staring at her. _She always knew._

 

**Owh, she's approaching me now, l know what to do...**

Turning her back against the redhead, she stand straight and then throwing a few punches and kicks, as she waits for Chloe to come closer.

 

**Now!**

She quickly turns around while making a high kick, almost hitting Chloe in the face, if not for Chloe’s hand stopping her sudden attack, grabbing her leg tightly.

 

“Why are you following me? Do you not value your life?” Beca said in slightly intimidating voice. **As expected. This woman is no ordinary woman.**

“You yourself, what are doing here? In this country I mean?” Beca could tell that she is barely holding up, using all of her might to prevent Beca’s foot from hitting her face.

 

The brunette can sense that she’s gonna break in a few more seconds so she completely lowers her leg down.

 

“I’m in a mission. You should know what does our kind do right? Our job and responsibilities?”

 

“We are just fine. We Heavenly Saints have been protecting these people for a long time.”

 

“For a long time?! How long is that? How long since you people have been keeping these secrets from us?”

 

Beca was shocked. This is truly a very shocking discovery.

 

“Relax, like I said, we are just fine. There are no real problems. Nothing that we can’t handle. Okay?” she said with a sweet smile.

**There, there’s that smile again.**

 

The shorter woman just hummed in slight annoyance, thinking to herself.

 

**What was that? Does this mean that my mission here is just a waste of time? I feel kinda hurt. Mattaku.**

“Hn. I think I understand the situation. At this rate I’m gonna talk to my superiors tonight about this, err, what’s your name again?”

 

“Chloe. Chloe Beale”

 

“Beale. I’m Beca Mitchell, but please just call me Mitchell. Ah, come to think about it, you guys have your own community right? Can you bring me to whoever in charge? I need to clarify my situation.”

 

 “That would be our Heavenly Priest, Aubrey Posen.” She looked at Beca for a moment before continuing.

 

“I think she might wanna meet you as well.”

 

“Good. Lead the way. The sooner the better. But wait, lemme change for a minute, just wait for a while okay?” Beca said with a smile.

 

After a few minutes Beca appears wearing a black leather jacket and a black slack pants. Chloe lead Beca on and she followed.

 

“This is the first time I’ve ever met a Kamen Rider. I’ve only heard about you guys.”

 

Beca just hummed and nodded in response. There are a lot of thoughts in her mind right now. But first she need to talk to this Priest. She really need some information right now.

They arrived at an apartment after an approximately 15 minutes of walking. It’s a medium-sized apartment, quite far from the other buildings. Chloe reach for the keys in her pockets and unlocked the door. She invited the brunette in before closing and locking the door.

 

“Please take a seat, I just gonna bring Aubrey here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit another cliffhanger! Hahaha and still not revealing Phipps identity here, maybe in the later chapter. Just one thing, he is super important for Beca and vice versa.

**Author's Note:**

> And chapter 1 ends here! A bit short I know, and maybe some of you are wondering what is Kamen Rider, well you guys can Google it up, basically it's a Japanese superhero.
> 
> Translation notes (T/N): Mattaku - What a pain in the ass


End file.
